Oh What a Night
by Emma van Horn
Summary: Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker have their first hot night together. ONE SHOT I just watched the movie and looooved it but they didn t have "Spiderman" under movie, so I hope it is ok in the comic section :


I was just doing my chemistry homework, when I heard a knock. But it didn´t come from my door. Confused, I looked around me, seeing Peter Parker outside my bedroom window! "Peter!" I cried out and quickly made my way to the window to open it and let him in. "What the hell? We live 23 stories up! How did you get here?", I asked surprised. He shot me a cheeky grin and jumped in my room. "Fire-escape" was his only explanation. I closed the window after looking down at the fire-escape, shaking my head. "You are so strange, do you know that?", I asked with a smile. "Do you want something to drink?". "Nah, I´m good, thanks Gwen", he said, crashing down on my bed. I walked back to my desk and took my chemistry book to hand, just to have something to play with.

"So, do you have a particular reason for being here, Peter?" I asked, sitting down in my chair next to the bed. He frowned and lifted his shirt. After a second of feeling irritated and intimidated, I saw the fresh wounds over his muscular upper body. "Oh Peter", I gasped and sat down next to him. "What happened?". "It is nothing, really.", he answered and rolled his eyes. "I just thought, maybe you could take a look at it? I can´t show this to aunt May, she´d freak!". I had already gotten up and was half way to the door. "Gwen?". I looked back. "Yeah?". "Are your parents home?". I smiled. "Don´t worry Peter, they´re at a gala." And with that I slipped out, to get the first aid kit from our bathroom.

When I got back, Peter had gotten comfortable on my bed. Well, as comfortable as one can get, having multiple scratches all over their body that sure as hell weren't from a cat. He had pulled his shirt off completely, his legs stretched out and one arm put behind his head, as he looked at me approaching the bed with the kit. I sheepishly held it up, like I was saying "Jup, got the kit. That`s why I am coming your way right now". He grinned and sat up a bit straighter. I took some sponges out of the box and started cleaning him up. He winced once in a while but didn't stop looking at me once. I did my best, not to meet his eyes and keep focused on the task at hand. The task, that included gently touching his toned muscles. I felt how my face turned red and quickly leaned down closer to one of the wounds, as if it needed extra attention. I felt his gaze on me. Taking in a sharp breath, I looked up, meeting it. "All done!", I said with a bright tone and a wide smile, turning to get of the bed again to put the kit back in the bathroom.

But suddenly I felt a firm grip around my wrist shooting shivers up my spline. I turned my head again to look at the boy in my bed, who was giving me a mischievous smile. What did he do? Was he going to kiss me? We only kissed this one time on my roof, after he told me that he was the spider man. It had been phenomenal. My lips parted as I was staring at him, wondering, what he would do next.

We sat like this for what felt like forever. Our eyes were locked. I couldn't look away, even if I wanted to. Which I didn´t. Then, slowly, he tugged my arm that he still held. This brought me back to my earlier position, when I was cleaning his wounds. I lowered my gaze to the part of his body that I just took care of. I saw him flexing a little bit and quickly looked up at him again. He started to smile and raised his other hand to cup my face. I leaned against the warm touch, closing my eyes in comfort. When I opened my eyes again, Peters face was right in front of mine. He leaned in even more and I closed my eyes once again, to feel the tingling sensation of his breath on my lips. His nose was brushing against mine. He let his lips touch my lips in the softest of ways. I licked my lips and let out a little sigh, just before he gently kissed me.

This kiss was so much more filled with tenderness and slower than that kiss on our roof. His grip on my wrist had loosened, so I put my hand behind his neck, pulling him in a little closer. He took this as a chance to cup my face with both his hands and with a sharp breath kissed me more intensely. This changed the pace of what happened. All of a sudden we were so closely intertwined it would have been hard to tell, where one body stopped and the other began. Our breathing got heavier. With one quick motion, Peter laid me on my back and positioned himself on top of me. My hands were running along his back now, while his were still holding my face, brushing strands of hair out of it. He wasn't as gentle with that as before, he seemed more rushed and when I opened my eyes to look at him, I saw the fire and the desire burn in his. This made me want him even more! There was no question about it; I had to have Peter Parker, there and then! My breathing got louder as his kisses went down on my neck. When he gently bit me right behind the ear breathing heavily, I moaned his name. This seemed to fire him up even more. He split my legs with his, so that his pulsing erection was right on my crotch. Pressing down, he moaned too. I arched my back, as his kisses trailed further south.

He ripped my shirt from me, so his tongue could circle around my nipple while he caressed the other with his hand. My fingers were now entangled in his hair, oh, how I loved this feeling! I never wanted this to stop! Keeping the one hand on my breast, Peter than opened my pants with the other. He let go of my breast and with one quick move, my pants were gone. Slowly and teasingly Peter lowered his head to get closer and closer to my wet panties. I could feel his hot breath through it and the feeling made me go crazy!

Barely touching me, his fingers trailed down my side and along my thighs. Light kisses were showering my panties now, making me shiver. Then, finally, he pulled the little piece of fabric that had been standing between me and my happiness down and kissed me, where I had never been kissed before. The moan I let out was much louder than I anticipated, but I couldn't care less about that in this moment. He began to suck and move his tongue and did everything a girl could dream of. My hands grabbed the sheets, my whole body was electrified. This was so good! I couldn´t even get a clear thought anymore! My moans grew louder and more frequent. I didn´t care. I just.. I wanted him. So bad! "Peter!". I screamed that out. Didn't mean to, but couldn't help it. He looked up. "Take off your pants", I said breathless, licking my lips, letting the shivers that kept coming roll over me in joy. Quickly Peter lost his pants and Boxers and was now lying on top of me like god made him. His big masculinity throbbing against my very willing girl parts. I was going wildly insane. I arched up and grabbed his butt to push him further down. I was completely out of breath and full of adrenaline. Peter lifted himself up a little and gently kissed me, bringing me down just a little bit. He then put his tip in my opening and slowly lowered himself again. I shrieked a bit, but I was so excited for this to finally happen, that it still felt amazing, despite the slight pain. Peter softly pushed in further until he was fully inside of me. After this, we slowly build up the tension and picked up the pace again. This was the best feeling ever! Not thinking about how loud we were, knowing that my family was out and no one would hear us, we let our passion overtake us completely. With one last shove, Peter made everything inside me explode in a firework of joy and satisfaction. We both let out a last cry of pleasure before the strong man that had just taken my virginity collapsed on top of me, completely worn out.

I let him lie there for a while, because it was a strangely comforting feeling to have a big male body lying on you. He did get too heavy after a while though, so I shoved him off me. He rolled to his side and immediately began to snore. I smiled quietly and snuggled in on his chest. We were very lucky, that this was not how my parents found us the next morning…


End file.
